Private time
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: Yuu had never been a big fan of mornings. Wake up too early, hurry to get ready in order to have time to make breakfast for an irritable sister, and then leave for school with a heavy heart. But ever since he and Shunsuke began to grow beyond being just friends, Yuu began to find morning to be his favorite time of the day. Abdl/Age regression, Omutsu/Diapers


**I haven't stopped listening to Now on Dream! ever since I started writing this story. Also, after watching the tenth episode and waiting for the 11th, I think I confidently say that I've never been this stressed over an anime before. Heck, Yuuri! on Ice didn't make me this stressed just by making me wait for a new episode...  
Also, I'm worried Shunsuke is a bit out of character in this story. I was trying hard not to make him too much like Seiichiro, but I think I did just that. My apologies. It's my first time writing for Sanrio boys.  
**

Yuu wasn't the biggest fan of mornings at first. Every single morning, he woke up especially early, when the sun was just barely rising. He would shower, dress, and then get to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his sister, as well as cook and pack both of their lunches. Half of the time, Yuri didn't even eat it anyhow, nor would she take her lunch. He had debated stopping before, and just letting her do it herself. But he still found himself without the heart to do so. After Yuri left, he was left alone for a final twenty minutes to have his own breakfast, get together his bag, and leave the empty house. He felt like his day really got started once he got to school and got to see his group. Everything else before then was just a blurry mess of colors. He really disliked the morning. But with time, things began to change. Nowadays, the mornings were a lot different. And he had Shunsuke to thank for that.  
The two of them had been friends ever since childhood. And they knew just about everything about one another. They took care of one another, they always had. As of late, they seemed to grow past being friends. It was a little difficult to try and explain the kind of relationship they had. So they typically kept it hidden. But it made them both happy. Kouta had pointed out one day, that he had noticed they were growing even closer then they already were. But Kouta was defiantly a bit more right then he realized.

Yuu didn't really believe in hiding the things that made him happy. But this was different. This was something just a bit bigger then simply liking Sanrio. He was waiting for the right time to tell the others, because he truly did trust them. Shunsuke however, was not as willing to reveal their little secret. And Yuu was okay with that. The last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable. Besides, the less people knowing about this, the better he supposed.  
Nowadays, morning was Yuu's most favorite time. That's because, it was his and 'daddies' special private time. Even though it was only an hour and a half long, it was still very special to him. Once they got to school, they had many separate classes, and spent time with Kouta and the others in-between those times. So they didn't get too much alone time. Thankfully however, after school, they got to spend the rest of the evening together. Yuu's parents had finally begun to stay at home more often recently, so Yuri was not alone. Thankfully, Yuu's parents seemed to be under the impression that he and Shunsuke were lovers, or something of the sort. But they also did not realize, just how close they really were.

Friday morning was about as normal as it could be for the two of them. Shunsuke was the first one up, and was in the kitchen, packing lunch for himself, and for Yuu. He couldn't cook as well as Yuu was able to, so some of it was frozen food, heated up. He was thankful though that he was able to as least make the rice by himself, as well as properly cut some vegetables as pack them into the little bentos. Yuu was likely to wake up soon, so he wanted to finish this up before he did. As he did this, he took some time to think a little. He couldn't help but smile. In all honesty, he didn't think he would do such a thing for anyone else. Packing lunches, making breakfast, and helping Yuu get ready for school. Usually, he felt awoke much later in the morning, make his own food, and be out for school. But things had changed. And he didn't really have that choice any longer. Not that he minded though. 'Daddy.' A nickname he never really thought he would take on. But he found it quite endearing. He would still never forget when he took it on.  
It had been nearly three months since he found out about Yuu's little space. He had come by to visit him one afternoon after school, as Yuu had called in sick with the stomach flu. When Shunsuke came by, the door had been left unlocked, so he let himself into the apartment when his knock was not answered. When he entered his room, he found Yuu, fast asleep. He had a damp cloth over his forehead, his purple pajamas over his body and...a pink, 'My Melody' pacifier dangling from his lips. But that wasn't the end of it. He woke Yuu up, and ended up surprising him. Yuu had removed the pacifier and sat up, trying to explain himself. When he did however, the blanket slipped from his body, and exposed him. Because he had been alone at the time, and his sister wouldn't come home until later that evening, he had left his pajama pants off. And in place of his undershorts, was a thick and white diaper. Yuu's skin was already naturally pale, but somehow, he managed to grow even whiter when that happened.

Eventually, after a few tears, Yuu was finally able to explain himself. It had taken a bit of time before Shunsuke was able to calm him down, and promise him he wasn't upset. Usually, Yuu was quite composed and able to laugh off embarrassment. But the combination of being embarrassed, sick, and in a younger headspace had really seemed to make him upset, and make it harder to keep calm in this situation. Once he was calm enough, he explained to Shunsuke, that he had planned to tell him eventually, but he just didn't know how, or when. He told him just what age regression and ABDL was, and that he had been doing this for about two years now. It made him feel relaxed, and very happy. After he had finished his explanation, Shunsuke had not been cross with him, nor was he turned away. Rather he was glad he had told him, and not tried to lie. Shunsuke had planned to leave it be, and let Yuu have this secret. But he wasn't able to stop himself from feeling concerned. Yuu was already a bit of an impulsive person in his adult headspace. So to have such a personality, dimmed down to that of a younger child? and alone nonetheless? It defiantly made him a bit wary. So, he decided to take on the role of caregiver. And before long, he was more then just a caregiver. He was 'daddy.' And frankly, he liked it more then he ever thought he would. Sure, sometimes, Yuu was a bit fussy, or picky. He threw a fit or two, and could even be a bit clingy. But he was also very sweet, and he adored Daddy Shushu very much.

"Shushu..." Shunsuke was snapped from his thoughts at the familiar, sleepy call for him. He turned to see Yuu entering the kitchen. His pajamas were a little wrinkled, his hair stood up, and his My Melody doll was nestled in one arm, as he used the other to rub at his sleepy eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep alright?" Shunsuke asked as he closed both bentos. Yuu nodded as he yawned and came closer to the counter. He looked down at the lunches for a moment before frowning.

"That's not my bento," he pointed out. Instead of the one he liked, his lunch was packed into a rather plain, blue bento box.

"I know it isn't. I'm sorry kiddo. But your favorite one isn't clean right now. We never really got around to washing it remember? So long as we remember to do it after school, you can use it on Monday. So for now, you'll have to use this one." Yuu pouted in response, and was about to protest, but was stopped quickly. "We can wrap the box in whatever handkerchief you want. But no fussing, alright?" He had learned that one of the easiest ways to stop a fit, was by nipping the complaining in the bud as early as possible. Or, in this case, stopping it before the even started. Yuu really could be a little prince sometimes.

"Alright, why don't you put Melody back to bed? Then, get daddy's notebook from the bookshelf so we can get out morning started?" Yuu nodded, and hurried back to the bedroom. Shunsuke chuckled a bit. He was usually a man of few words around anyone other then his little one. But Yuu seemed to bring out his more talkative side. After a bit, he came back without his doll, and he had Shunsuke's Hello Kitty notebook in his hand. "Good job," he praised as he took the notebook. From out of the front cover, he pulled out a sticker sheet. This was a new sheet of stickers, since the last one had run out. It had all kinds of Sanrio characters, but he could tell already which character would run out first. Shunsuke flipped open to the page he had written on just the other night. Before bed, he wrote out a list with their morning routine on it. It wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. Well, other then the fact that it looked like it was for a very small child, other then for a second year high school student. Things like teeth brushing, diaper changing, dressing, and the like. Next to each task, was a box. When he did as he was supposed to, he got a sticker in the box. There wasn't exactly a present or a reward of any sort when he filled a certain amount of boxes. But Shunsuke found that the stickers were enough motivation. After quickly glancing at the list on the pink page to jog his memory, he shut it and pat Yuu's head.

"Okay kiddo, let's go back to the bedroom. We need to get you changed and dressed first." He took Yuu's hand, and led him back into the bedroom. He had the violet haired teen sit on the large bed that the two of them shared. Then, from under the bed, he retrieved a rabbit printed bag that held the changing supplies. "Right. Now lie back for daddy okay? There's my good boy." Heh. He always seemed to become a different person when he went into daddy-mode. He was no longer Shunsuke Yoshino, the cold, and sometimes unapproachable boy. Rather, he was Daddy Shushu. A total softy...

He removed Yuu's pajama bottoms to reveal his pink and white diaper. As expected, it was rather wet, just as it was every morning. He removed the wet diaper, and cleaned him up properly before slipping a new one beneath his bottom. As he did this, Yuu began to babble about potential weekend plans.

"Daddy, Seiichiro told me the other day that he was gonna take Ryo to Puroland again this weekend. Can we go with them? Please daddy?" he requested. Shunsuke thought about it for a moment. As fun as that sounded, he knew it just might not be the best idea.

"I don't know about that," he sighed as he sprinkled powder into the new diaper. "Seiichiro has the year-pass right? So he gets to decide who he takes along with him. It would be rude to invite ourselves to go with them." He already saw the pout forming on Yuu's face, so he continued. "Besides, just because they're going, doesn't mean that we have to go too you know? He and Ryo might want to just have some...private time."

"Private time?"

"Mm-hm. Sort of like what we're having now." Yuu looked a little confused. "Would you like Ryo coming and joining us in the mornings? We wouldn't be able to talk like this, or really have this sort of closeness, like we do now," he explained, strapping the padding securely around his waist. Yuu frowned. Sure, Ryo was his friend. He always would be. But he wouldn't want him to interrupt such a time. "Exactly. Ryo and Seiichiro have special feelings for each other, sort of like we do. So, it might be better to give them some private time. I'll take you to Puroland some other time. Alright?" Yuu sighed, but he nodded without putting up a fuss. "Good boy."

He helped Yuu sit up, and then got out his uniform. He removed Yuu's pajama top, and then slipped the shirt over his head. He got the jacket on, then the trousers, and finally straightened his tie. Once that was done, he knelt down, a rolled his socks onto his feet. "There we go. Now, let's get your stickers on the boxes okay? Afterwards, we'll have breakfast, okay?" That seemed to get quite the smile in return. He took the notebook from his pocket and took the sticker sheet out from the front cover. "Okay, so that's two boxes: Diaper changing and dressing. So that means you get two stickers." He let Yuu pick the ones he liked best, and then stuck them in the respective boxes. Of course, both stickers were of the familiar, pink-hooded rabbit. "You know, if you chose the other stickers first, before My Melody, you can have them for a lot longer and can use them later. Saving them, y'know?" Yuu only shook his head.

"Nu-uh. I want these ones," he said, pointing at the stickers once again.

"Suit yourself," Shunsuke shrugged. He stuck the stickers right on the boxes, making sure they were secure, before closing the notebook. Once that was finished, he took Yuu's hand, and led him towards the dining room.

"Shushu, what's for breakfast?" Yuu asked as he chewed gently on the nail on his thumb. It had become a bit of a bad habit of his, one that Shunsuke was trying to help him break. Shunsuke gazed down at Yuu, his expression a little wary. Once Yuu realized why he was being looked at in such a way, he quickly corrected the behavior and lowered his hand to his side. That made his caregiver smile a bit.

"I made us parfaits this morning, with yogurt, fruit, and granola," he answered.

"Oooh that sounds really good!" Yuu said happily. Thank goodness for that. Sometimes, Yuu could be a little bit of picky eater. He supposed that was understandable though. Yuu had been cooking his own meals, and others peoples meals for quite a long time. So he usually stuck to the things he liked. Well, for now, he was just going to have to continue to try and get him to eat things beyond his somewhat limited palate. He sat Yuu down at the table and gave him a pat on the head. He managed to find the little, pink bib he lied, and tied around his neck. Once he was finished, he went and got the sweet breakfast he had prepared just he other night and left in the fridge to chill. He set the dishes on the table, and he let Yuu go ahead and eat. Yuu wasn't really a messy eater, even in this little space. But the bib was simply a precaution. He made such a fuss whenever he got something on his clothing. It was just an easy way to evade a rough morning.

He quietly began to eat his own breakfast, whilst keeping an eye on Yuu. He began to think a little. He knew if anyone else took this roll for Yuu, and took care of him, they might have the wrong ideas. They might grow tired. Yuu had even confessed to him once, that sometimes, he felt like he could be a bit of a brat, because of the way he behaved at times. Shunsuke would admit, sometimes his little one could be high-maintenance. But he never thought of him as a brat, not once! He and Yuu had talked about it a lot, so he could better understand where he was coming from. He told him that he felt like he asked for too much sometimes, and that he created quite the burden for Shunsuke. Shunsuke did a lot for him, giving him good food, and letting him sleep in the same bed as him. Giving him kisses and lots of cuddles when he asked for then. But still, Yuu acted so ungrateful, fussing, and even throwing tantrums when he was unhappy. He told Shunsuke, that he didn't even act in such a way as a child, as far as he recalled. So he didn't fully understand why he let his emotions and selfish desires get the better of him like this.

In all honesty, the reason Shunsuke was so surprised by Yuu's apologies, was because he had never really minded this sort of act. He knew that Yuu was fussy, he knew that sometimes it was hard to understand was he was upset, and he could be very emotional sometimes. That's the way he was as a teenager, not just as a little one. Shunsuke was just...used to it. He explained to Yuu, that perhaps he was this way, because he trusted him. He trusted Shunsuke not to get upset and leave him alone. Rather, he would be that soft, yet assertive parental figure he craved. He assured Yuu, that he truly wasn't upset with him for behaving poorly sometimes, it was just his way of expressing how he felt. But, he would still apply the proper discipline needed if Yuu trying to hit, if he didn't listen, or got upset over something silly. That seemed to reassure him a lot.

Shunsuke found himself so absorbed in his own thoughts, that he hadn't been aware of his little one trying to get his attention. He snapped back into reality when he felt a soft hand tugging at his sleeve. "Daddy?" Yuu said, a little nervous. Shunsuke looked at him, a little surprised to see that look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Daddy's alright, I'm sorry," he chuckled, patting his head. "I was just thinking, that's all." He could see that Yuu had emptied his dish, which made him rather pleased. He untied the bib from around his neck, and wiped the excess yogurt from his face. "You ate it all huh? Good job."

"What were you thinking about?" Yuu asked him. "Was it something important?"

"Well I was thinking about you. So I'd say so." Yuu blushed heavily in response as Shunsuke ruffled his hair.

"You're silly..."

"Well it's true isn't it? Anyways, now we have to brush your teeth and your hair. Do you have your contacts in? I forgot to ask you this morning?" Yuu nodded in response. "Alright good. Can you take the dishes to the sink for me please?"

"Okay!" Yuu said quickly. He gathered the dishes together and carried them carefully.

"Meet me in the bathroom once you're all done, okay?" Shunsuke told him, before going into the restroom. He found his and Yuu's toothbrushes and got them both ready. A stronger, whitening toothpaste for himself, and a more gentle and sweeter tasting fluoride one for Yuu. He knew Yuu didn't like the really strong tasting toothpaste that Shunsuke usually used. When Yuu came back, they made quick work of cleaning up their teeth properly. Yuu could do that on his own, but Shunsuke always took an extra precaution by brushing his back teeth for him. Yuu had protested against it at first, as it was a bit embarrassing. But Shunsuke managed to convince him. His baby ate a lot of sugary things during the day, so the last thing he wanted was for either of them to be neglectful, and have him wind up with a toothache. He was grateful though that Yuu had learned to stop squirming so much when Shunsuke did that for him. The first few times had been a bit of a mess, as Yuu would move too much, which would result in him gagging and spitting up toothpaste. That seemed have been just as undesirable for Yuu as it was for Shunsuke, as he had been quick to correct his own behavior. He was still learning, just like Shunsuke was.

Once they were all done, it was finally time for Yuu's favorite part of the day. He seemed to realize this pretty quickly, because per usual, he didn't bother picking his stickers. He instead hurried foreword to the sitting room, where he would wait for Shunsuke. Shunsuke placed a few stickers into the sticker book for him, before walking out.

Yuu was waiting in the living room for him, hairbrush, hairband, spritz bottle, and hairclips on his lap. Yuu absolutely loved when Shunsuke brushed his hair. It was very relaxing since Shunsuke was so very gentle with him. It was the last step in their morning before it was time for school. "Heh. All ready for me, as usual," Shunsuke said as he came and sat next to him. Yuu just smiled back at him, happy and waiting. Shunsuke separated Yuu's curly hair into two separate sections, and tied off one section with the hairband, almost as though he were panning to tie his hair into pigtails. He took the loose section of hair, and dampened it slightly with the spritz bottle full of water. Once that was done, he then picked up the hairbrush, and began brushing. He could feel Yuu squirming just a little, but he knew it was just because he liked it so much. If Shunsuke was a bit too rough, then he would be sure to say so. It was a bit funny. Shunsuke usually took only a minute or so to do his own hair, since I was rather short. He didn't usually put so much time into something like this. But with Yuu, he had learned to slow down and take his time.

"So kiddo, what do you think we should do this weekend?" Shunsuke asked.

"Hm. Since we can't go to Puroland with Ryo and Seiichiro, can we go to a restaurant together?" he asked. "It's been a long time since we did that last," Yuu pointed out, swinging his legs a bit.

"Oh? That's fine by me. But is there anything else you might want to do, or somewhere you might want to go?" Shunsuke asked, carefully using the brush to undo a tangle he came across.

"Well...I don't know," Yuu admit. "I don't really mind what we do daddy. So long as we can do it together, just me and you!" Shunsuke felt his heart skip a bit, and he tried to control the tiny blush that was forming on his face, making his cheeks a powdery pink. This was something else he really liked about being Yuu's daddy. Only he was able to make him react in such a way.

"Heh. Now you're being the silly one are you?" Yuu giggled a bit. "Alright then. We can go out to eat together this weekend, if that's what you want."

"Yay~" He was already putting together ideas in his head for potential dining spots. He liked Italian food, Japanese food, and American food. And Shunsuke liked...haha, well he liked just about everything didn't he? This would be fun~ He wondered where they would go, what was close by? What tasted the best? What would Shunsuke like best? Hmm. He was a bit distracted as Shunsuke finished one section, and then untied the other part of his hair so he could do that part too. It didn't take him too long to finish up, gathering together the brushed hair and tying it into a small ponytail on the side, and then fastening the clips in his hair.

"There we go, that looks nice," he said. But he didn't get an answer from the distracted boy, who was still lost in thought. "Hey now, don't go flying into space on me like that," He teased, poking his tummy. Yuu gasped and turned to face him.

"No! Don't do that, it tickles Shushu!" He scolded. He meant to frown a little, but it was obvious that the sides of his lips were twitching as he tried not to start smiling. Yuu was terribly ticklish, and while he considered it a weak point of his, Shunsuke just found it cute.

"Does it? Well, what about this? Does this tickle too?" he asked as he tickled Yuu's sides.

"I-It does!" Yuu scolded. He was trying hard not to start laughing, which just seemed to egg him on. So he kept at it, until Yuu's composure broke, and he burst out laughing. "Noo! Daddy, no tickling!" he laughed, squirming. Shunsuke held Yuu on his lap, tickling his sides all the while.

"I think someone is forgetting the magic words," Shunsuke reminded him with a smirk. "I can't let you go until you use the magic words Yuu, you know that," he said. He removed his fingers under for a second, and brushed them under Yuu's uniform top. He then tickled the soft and pale skin underneath, making Yuu shriek. "C'mon, you didn't forget did you?" he asked.

"P-Please! Please no more tickles!" Yuu squealed, squirming and laughing up a storm. Shunsuke chuckled, and tickled him for just a bit longer, before letting him go.

"All right, all right. All done tickles baby boy," he assured him. Yuu giggled for a bit longer, trying to compare himself as he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. "What a good boy, remembering your manners like that. Now, let's get your bag and your shoes so we can get going. You remember where they are?"

"Uh-huh! Right by the door, like always!" Yuu said, hopping up from his lap. He hurried to the door and back, presenting both items to Shunsuke.

"Good, and you have everything in your bag right?" he asked.

"Yup," Yuu answered. Shunsuke raised an eyebrow when he saw how Yuu's eyes traveled down to his feet.

"Well, let me see your bag. I just want to make sure you have everything." Yuu didn't move at first, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Yuu. Are you fibbing?" he asked him.

"N-no. You don't really need to check my bag though. It's okay." When Shunsuke looked unsure, he quickly continued. "I remembered all of the important stuff though! Promise."

"Oh? Well, just let me make sure then." Yuu hesitated, and quietly handed the bag to him. Shunsuke undid the little latch and opened it up, peering inside. "Let's see. I see your notebooks, your textbooks, and I also see your pencil case. You're right, you packed a lot of your important stuff. But I think there's something in here that doesn't really belong." Yuu blushed a bit as Shunsuke pulled out a little stuffed animal from the bag. "I may not be a member of the student council, but I do think it's against the rule to bring toys to school."

"But! She asked to come with me!" Yuu insisted, taking the My Melody doll from Shunsuke. It was a good deal smaller then the one he usually took to bed, but he loved it either way. "She's always all alone on the bookshelf when we leave for school! So, she asked to come with me today. Please can she come daddy, please?"

"No Yuu, you know just as well as I do, that toys don't belong at school. If you want, we could have Kitty watch over her while we are gone. But she can't come with us."

"But daddy!" Yuu protested, holding her tight against his chest.

"Yuu.." Shunsuke said in a warning tone. "You're already in a bit of trouble for trying to sneak her out. The fact that you tried to sneak her past me in the first place shows that you already knew she couldn't come. You were also telling lies weren't you?"

"No," Yuu huffed quietly. "I just...didn't say the truth. Because you would say no." Shunsuke raised an eyebrow. "Daddy..."

"No. Now, let me have her okay? I'll put her back, then we can get your shoes on, and we can go," he suggested. Yuu frowned and held her closer. "Yuu, I'm going to count to three."

"Fine!" Yuu huffed. He stormed over to Shunsuke, and thrust her towards him. When Shunsuke took her, Yuu folded his arms tightly, pouting. He supposed he had known he wouldn't be allowed to. But still, that didn't make him any less upset. Shunsuke set the stuffed toy to the side for now, and stood up from the couch.

"Now Yuu. You know better then to get an attitude, when you know you're in the wrong," Shunsuke warned. Yuu decided to give his foot a stomp in response, keeping his eyes down. He mumbled something under his breath, which resulted in him getting a little swat on his bottom. Yuu flinched, but managed to keep that angry look n his face. Shunsuke sighed, and picked up the doll from the couch. "C'mon, let's put her back in the bedroom alright? I'm sure Kitty is waiting for her." He tried to take one of Yuu's hands, but both were folded firmly across his chest. So Shunsuke decided to go without him. He entered the bedroom, and set the My Melody doll on top of the bookshelf. He stepped back, and for a moment, he just looked at it. Huh. Yuu did have a point. She looked awfully lonely up there, didn't she? Shunsuke went back to the bed, and picked up his own plushie, the Hello Kitty all dressed in her pajamas, with a sleeping mask that could be removed. He set her down on the shelf next to My Melody. Well, that certainly looked better, didn't it? Maybe now she wouldn't be so lonely. It was nice, seeing the two of them together like this. Now, he just hoped Yuu would be in at least a slightly better mood when he came back.

Entering the sitting room again, he could see that Yuu was sitting on the couch now. He eyes were still focused on the floor, and his pout wasn't as fierce as it was before. But he was starting to form angry little tears in his blue eyes, and his cheeks were a bit pink. Shunsuke sighed and came up to him. "It's alright," he soothed, rubbing Yuu's shoulder. "She's not going to be lonely. She has Kitty watching her, just like I said she would. So she's not gonna be all alone."

"...promise?" Yuu asked, looking back up at him.

"Swear on it. Now, no more frowning, understand? It doesn't suit you," he said, ruffling his hair. Yuu placed his hands on Shunsuke's, holding his hands there on his head for now. He was smiling just a little now. "There's my good boy."

"Hehe. Daddy called me a good boy~" He sniffled.

"I did indeed. Now, will you keep being a good boy for me while I put your shoes on?" He pulled Yuu's sneakers foreword, and helped to place one on each foot. He tied them securely, making sure to double-knot them. He knew that double-knotting would make them a little harder to take off at the end of the day, but it was better then risking them slipping off.

"Shushu, do you-?"

"Yes," Shunsuke said before Yuu finished what he was about to ask. He seemed to ask the same thing every other day. Once he was done tying the laces, he pulled the pink pacie Yuu was about to ask for from his pocket, and handed it to him. "Don't forget, keep it in your pocket, and don't take it out till classes are over, understand?"

"I know! I just like keeping it with me~" Yuu assured him, tucking it into his pocket.

"I know you do kiddo." Shunsuke gave him a pat on the cheek before approaching the door and picking up his onw bag. He slipped his shoes on his feet and tied them as Yuu bounced on the balls of his feet, swinging his bag a bit. "Alright then, all ready to go?"

"Yup! Let's go to school!" Yuu cheered.

"Heh. Just as cheerful as you are every morning."

"Did you put the stickers on the other boxes yet?"

"Ah, we can do that together at school okay? We should probably get going right now."

"Alright!" As soon as Shunsuke was standing up straight, Yuu grabbed his arm and held tight. "Let's go! The others are gonna be waiting for us."

"That's right. We can't be late. Let's get going." Shunsuke unlocked the door and stepped out, with Yuu following. "Alright, say good-bye Yuu."

"Bye-bye house! See you later! Be good okay?" Yuu called as he waved good-bye. Shunsuke smiled softly, and adjusted his hold on Yuu. Now their arms were no longer linked, rather they were holding hands. Of course, they would have to break that hold before they got to the school. But for now, it was nice to keep close to each other.

With that, their private time had ended. And they had to break off their secret relationship, once they were within the eyes of their friends. But that was only for now. While they both adored Kouta, Ryo, and Seiichiro, they found themselves looking foreword to the private time that followed once the long school day had ended~


End file.
